1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to storage facilities, and more particularly to storage facilities, such as silos, specifically adapted for substantially complete removal of stored granular or particulate material such as grains or cereals. Specifically, the present invention is directed to flat bottomed bulk silo having a floor which is adapted to vibrate to enhance the removal of stored grain.
2. Discussion of Background and Material Information
Grain storage structures can be classified as being either vertical or horizontal silos, depending upon their height to width ratio, and their reclamation features. For a given storage capacity, horizontal silos are usually less expensive to construct or manufacture.
Removal of grain from vertical silos for the most part is effected by gravity. In flat bottomed horizontal silos, however, a residual slope must still be mechanically agitated in order to remove the stored material. Several techniques have been previously developed for the purpose of mechanically removing stored material from such flat bottomed horizontal silos. Such prior art attempts, however, suffer from disadvantages as detailed hereinafter.
In one case, an auger or chain-type conveyor is used to sweep the surface of a residual slope of grain towards the center of a collection area or bin into an exhaust opening. This type of equipment, however, tends to cause kernels of the grain within the bin to break, and leaves approximately one inch of unswept material on the bottom of the silo which must be cleaned using a separate cleaning procedure. This equipment is also limited to use in essentially round or arcuately shaped bins.
In another type of equipment, air is blown outwardly from ventilation ducts which are positioned on the bottom of the silo to fluidize the residual slope of granular material and urge the material outwardly from the bin into a reclaiming or recovery conveyor. These types of systems, however, require relatively large sized fans with huge power intakes. Moreover, such systems stir up a considerable amount of particulate material, such as dust, during operation thereby increasing the possibility of explosion hazards within the silo. Also, the range of the air ducts is limited to about 40 feet, thereby limiting the size of the storage unit.
In still another type of conventional apparatus, recovery of material from the residual slope of stored material is achieved by a raised chain conveyor. Such conveyors, however, are cumbersome to operate because they often interfere with structural elements of the silo, such as interior tension rods and ventilation ducts. Also, this type of equipment requires at least a full-time operator, and leaves grain on the floor which requires cleaning.
Despite the economic advantage which horizontal silos have in comparison to vertical silos, the development of horizontal storage silos has thus far been hindered by the lack of a convenient reclamation or recovery system from the residual slope.